Love after Death
by DevilFawks
Summary: During the battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru is Killed protecting Fawks! Taking Rin with her she starts a new life in a villiage near His grave, little does she know her problems are only begininig!
1. Death of a Loved One

**Here's a little angst fic from Devilfawks**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!!**

Inu-yasha was flung back into the tree for the tenth time, glaring up at Naraku, he cursed under his breath.

Sessho-maru shot forward, narrowly dodging the spider demon's attacks. Fawks let the giant turtle shell fly, slicing along his side.

"Damned wench!" Naraku shouted, barbs flying out at her. Fawks closed her eyes waiting for contact…but it never came.

Something hot and wet struck her face, she opened her eyes to see Sessho-maru standing before her that barbs wedged in his breastplate. His face contorted in pain and he fell.

"…Sessh…Sessho-maru…!?!?!" Fawks whispered. Kagome fired her sacred arrow, purifying the demon. Naraku gave a shriek as he dissipated into nothing.

"…That bastard's finally in hell…" Inu-yasha began. His thoughts were interrupted by Fawks' cries.

"Sessho-maru! Sessh-kun, please…say something…open your eyes!!" The young girl sobbed. She cradled the demon lord's head in her arms.

His eyes flickered open and he smiled at her. Raising a hand to her face, he gently wiped away her tears.

"…Please…Koi…don't…cry anymore…" Sessho-maru strained, coughing blood. Fawks placed her hand over his, a soft smile on her lips. "I won't…I promise…you rest now…"

Sighing softly he closed his eyes for the very last time, his hand slipping from her face. _'Sleep well…beloved…'_

"…Is he…?" Inu-yasha began. Fawks nodded softly tears still streaming down her face.

"…Fawks-chan…" Kagome began. "It's alright…after a lifetime of fighting…he deserved to rest…"

Miroku kneeled at her side offering up prayers for the afterlife. Kirara mewed sadly, even Inu-yasha seemed to be in mourning, pretending to wipe some blood out of his eyes.

'…_Sessho-maru…I never…had the chance to tell you…'_

**OH NO !!!!**

**Poor Sesshy-sama **

**Poor Fawks-chan!!**

**Stay tuned Folks!**


	2. Fawks' Decision

**Chpt 2**

**Yep all you kikyo haters are gonna LOVE this one!!!**

**ENJOY!**

Fawks gazed into the dancing flames of the funeral pyre, letting lull her into a sort of trance. Rin held her hand rubbing the tears from her eyes, Jaken carried on like there was no tomorrow.

All around her stood servants, other lords and people of importance, and yet she felt alone. More alone then when her mother had died and when she was sent away to live with her father.

It felt as if her very heart was shattering into a million pieces, never to be put back again.

"Excuse me, Lady Fawks…" a soft male voice called to her. Turning, Fawks' eyes met with those of a handsome man. His warm pale blue eyes smiled at her, his skin tanned and hair a midnight black.

He was the demon Sessho-maru had selected to replace him in case the worst was to happen with Naraku, Lord Kazoku.

Fawks smiled sadly, "Please, I am no longer the lady of the western lands, you may call me Fawks"

"I am sorry for your loss…Lord Sessho-maru was a good friend…" He smiled sadly as well. Jaken balled his big yellow eyes out, "…Oh…Lord Sessho-maru!!! Why did you have to leave us so soon…!?"

He then rounded on Fawks, "You wench! It was your fault he put himself in harms way!"

Fawks merely rolled her eyes in annoyance, he couldn't even leave her be at her own mate's funeral. "Watch your tongue, you lowly green pile of crap!" Kazoku growled low, his eyes flashing red. "You will not pester or upset lady Fawks during Lord Sessho-maru's funeral"

The toad shut his mouth immediately, hurrying off to do something. "It was lord Sessho-maru wish that you and Rin stay here in the castle…" Kazoku began.

"But it is not mine…I can't stay…It reminds me to much of him…" Fawks whispered sadly. "I understand" Kazoku nodded his head. He then smiled, "But you will always be the lady of the west…to me…"

Fawks smiled back, turning to go. "Wait!" Rin called running after her. "I want to go with you, my lady!" Rin cried. Fawks smiled kneeling down in front of the child.

"You would do that, Rin-chan, you truly wish to come with me when you could live out the rest of your days in such finery?" she asked. The girl wiped away her tears standing up straight, nodding fiercely.

Fawks smiled, "That makes me happy…"

* * *

"Inu-yasha!!" Kagome called. She was pinned to a tree watching helplessly as Kikyo came to Inu-yasha. He seemed to be in a hypnotic trance, not being able to hear or even see Kagome. He had already promised Kagome he would stay with her if she agreed to stay in the past with him and become his mate.

The two had come the clearing to explain things to Kikyo, who was having a hard time believing it.

"Now, come with me, Inu-yasha, let us venture to hell together…" she sighed enfolding him in her cold embrace. "Inu-yasha!!! Snap out of it!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her voice. "…K…Kagome…" Inu-yasha managed as the earth began to swallow the two.

Suddenly, a hand grasped Inu-yasha's firerat robe. Looking up he saw the determined green eyes of Fawks. "Come back, Inu-yasha, come back and stay with Kagome!"

Inu-yasha gazed at her blankly, still unable to pull out of the trance. Fawks lower her head, "…If not for her…then…stay for your niece or nephew that grows inside of me…"

Inu-yasha's eyes shot open with golden clarity, Kagome looked just as shocked

'_What?!'_

"Inu-yasha!?" Kikyo began. Inu-yasha managed to pull out of her grip, freeing Kagome from the tree. _"…Inu-yasha…no!!"_ Kikyo screamed as she was dragged down to hell alone.

"You're pregnant?!" Inu-yasha asked in astonishment. Fawks nodded sadly, "Sessho-maru didn't know, he wouldn't have let me battle Naraku pregnant. I myself found out just after he died, Keade told me…"

The two gave her thoughtful looks. "…That's why…I've decided to stay…so I can raise our child close to their father…"


	3. The Birth

"And never was a tale of more woe, then this of Juliet and her Romeo…" Fawks sighed, closing the book. She felt the life inside her give a healthy kick.

"I see you enjoyed that, too" She smiled placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"Hey, Fawks-chan how are you feeling?" Kagome asked coming inside the hut with Sango and Rin.

"Good, the nausea has subsided at least…" Fawks replied.

"My lady has the puppy been good today?" Rin asked kneeling at her side to touch her stomach.

"Yes, Rin, the puppy has been good" Fawks smiled patting the girl on the head.

"Where are the boys?"

"Inu-yasha and Miroku? I'm not sure…they said they were gathering herbs for Keade…" Sango replied.

"Huh? But that's not like them at all" Fawks began.

* * *

"So how do you feel, Inu-yasha?" Miroku began.

"Huh?" Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to be an uncle soon, any thoughts?"

Inu-yasha looked up at the sunset, "Not really…" He grumbled.

"Lady Fawks saved your life with that baby…" Miroku began.

"I know that!!!...That's why…I'm going to make sure nothing ever harms Fawks or the baby…"

"Good man!" Miroku smiled clapping the hanyou on the back warmly. As the two neared the village they saw Rin running towards them.

"Come on hurry! You have to get back to Lady Fawks!!" She shouted.

"Why, What's happened?!" Inu-yasha began.

"Lady Fawks has gone into labor! She's having the baby right now!!"


	4. Secret Child

"Ahhh! It hurts so much!!!!" Fawks screamed.

"…Breathe, Fawks, It will all be over soon…" Kagome cooed, rubbing her shoulders.

"Pray to the gods for strength, child! Push!!" Keade commanded. Fawks shut her eyes tightly pushing with all her might. Sango patted her forehead with a damp rag.

"Alright child, it's almost out, just one last push!"

As Fawks pushed a single name escaped her lips. "SESSHO-MARU!!!"

A cry rang out through the hut. "Congratulations, Fawks, It is a girl…" Keade smiled. The tiny bundle was place in her arms.

"…She…she's perfect…" Fawks whispered. The tiny child opened her bright golden eyes.

"…She…has her daddy's eyes…" Fawks sighed tears of joy and sadness running down her cheeks.

* * *

"No one can know about my child's existence…" Fawks said firmly. 

"Huh?" Inu-yasha began.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"…She is the only child of Sessho-maru Lord of the West, remember? If word gets back to the castle I had this child…Jaken and others loyal to Sessho-maru would take her from me…and raise her to rule the west. Or worse Sessho-maru's enemies…might try to hurt her…" Fawks said softly gazing at the sleeping child in the crib.

Inu-yasha nodded in understanding.

"But…I thought women couldn't rule, only men…" Kagome began.

"It's different in Youkai society, Kagome. With Youkai it doesn't matter if the pup is a male or a female as long as they are a full blooded with ties to the family…" Inu-yasha explained.

"I want to keep my daughter safe…Sessho-maru would want to keep her safe as well…"


	5. You Belong To Me

"I'm sorry to bother, Higaurashi-san…but my sister has been missing for several months now…" Miyako began.

"I'm sorry, Miyako…but I haven't seen her, Kagome should be home to pick up some last things" Mrs. Higaurashi replied. Miyako bowed her head and managed a smile, but her heart was conflicted.

'_I'm so worried about Fawkeisha-chan…father seems to ignore it but…I can tell he misses her as well…'_

She looked up to see Kagome running out of the house with a pack slung over her shoulder. She ran into the arms of a boy in a red kimono with long fair hair that glistened in the sunlight. He kissed her softly taking the heavy-looking pack from her. "Kagome-chan!!" Miyako shouted running towards them. The girl turned, "…Mi…Miyako-san…"

"Thank goodness I could reach you…Have you seen Fawkeisha-chan? She hasn't been home in months…" she let out in one breath. The boy gave Kagome a look and she sighed.

"I'll take you to her…only because I believe she needs some support right now…" Kagome said softly.

* * *

"see the pyramids along the nile  
watch the sunrise on a tropic isle  
just remember, darling, all the while  
you belong to me

see the marketplace in old algiers  
send me photographs and souvenirs  
just remember when a dream appears  
you belong to me

i'll be so alone without you  
maybe you'll be lonesome too  
and blue

fly the ocean in a silver plane  
see the jungle when it's wet with rain  
just remember 'til you're home again  
you belong to me

i'll be so alone and without you  
maybe you'll be lonesome too  
and blue

fly the ocean in a silver plane  
see the jungle when it's wet with rain  
but remember, darling, 'til you're home again  
you belong to me"

Fawks sang gazing into the crib at the tiny child now fast asleep. Something hot and wet fell down her cheek and onto her hand…tears. _'Sessho-maru…'_

_Flashback…_

"No, Sessho-maru! Stop it!!!" Fawks giggled as he kissed and nibbled her neck. He growled in response, pinning her hands against the tree. "Sessh-kun…what if the others hear us?" She whispered. Sessho-maru paused for a moment , "What if they do?"

"You are my mate…and I am yours…you belong to me…" He growled huskily. Fawks smiled softly as he leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you…" she sighed. He smiled softly, "I love you"

…_End Flashback_

Fawks was pulled from her thoughts by the scent of Inu-yasha and Kagome. "You're back, did you get every thing you…"

Her eyes widened as they met the shocked face of Miyako, Inu-yasha and Kagome standing behind her. "…Mi…Miyako…" Fawks gasped. "…Fawkeisha…" Miyako whispered. "Who the hell's Fawkeisha?" Inu-yasha began. But Kagome quickly shooed him from the hut.

"Fawkeisha, I've been so worried about you!" Miyako cried, throwing her arms around Fawks. "…sis…"

"But what are you doing here? Why don't you come home? Father misses you so…" Miyako began. "Ptt, yeah right…" Fawks rolled her eyes. "Fawkeisha, come home…"

"I can't" She sighed. "Why not?" Miyako asked. As if on cue, the baby began to cry. Sighing Fawks made her way over to the crib, Miyako stood there as if frozen in place.

"…F…Fawkeisha…When?...How?..." she muttered. "…Three months ago, and how do you think, idiot?" Fawks said sharply. "…But what about the father?"

Fawks paused, "…Dead…"

"You Must come home, Fawkeisha-chan! You cannot raise this baby on your own!" Miyako began. "She's not alone!" Rin shouted from the door. Miyako stared at her in shock, the girl ran to Fawks, hugging her legs. "She's right, Miyako, I'm not alone. And even if I was…I'm much stronger then you think I am"

"But…" Miyako began. "You know father would kill me if he found out! …Plus…" Fawks whispered the last word, pulling the blanket from the child's face. Miyako was taken a back by her bright golden eyes, shadows of stripes marred her cheeks. "…Her father…was a demon…she doesn't belong in our time…"

"…Fawkeisha…" Miyako began. "We're leaving this village tomorrow, we're going father south, somewhere were my lover's vassals and enemies can't find us" Fawks said softly. Miyako nodded in understanding, then smiled, tears in her eyes. "Don't I at least get to…hold my niece?"

Fawks smiled, handing the child to her sister.

"What's her name?" Miyako asked.

"Mimirou…" Fawks smiled.


	6. Father and Daughter

**Okay this is a really short chapter...**

**Not in a good mood today...**

**Got a headache...**

**ENJOY!**

"Mimirou! Don't stray so far!" A much older Rin called as the little girl twirled around in the meadow. "The flowers are so pretty!" Mimirou giggled. Rin sighed softly lying on her back in the bed of flowers.

Mimirou's curious face invaded her vision, her bright laughing golden eyes, her pale hair sparkled in the sunlight. "What?" Rin asked. "Kohaku brings you pretty flowers…" The little girl began.

"So?" Rin blushed slightly. "So…" The child hemmed and hawed. "…are you going to go away and marry him?"

Rin looked at her through several minutes then smiled crookedly. "Don't worry, Mimi-chan, even if I do go and marry Kohaku, I promise to always stay close by okay?"

Mimirou smiled brightly jumping on her surrogate sister's stomach. "Whoa, calm down there!" Rin began. "Rin-chan…" Mimirou began sitting on Rin's stomach. "What?"

"…Do I…look like my daddy?" the little girl asked. Rin looked up at her. "What did my daddy look like?…I don't remember…"

Suddenly another figure came into view, coming up from the village. "Enough rough housing you two" Fawks smiled.

"MAMA!!!!!!" Mimirou smiled launching herself into the elder woman's arms. "Have you been behaving for Rin-chan?" Fawks smiled. "Mmhm!" Mimirou smiled.

"My lady…" Rin began, her voice held an air of uncertainty. "Mimi-chan is curious…about her lord father…"

Fawks looked down at the little girl, who blushed, scuffling her feet in the grass. She then smiled, "Come here, Mimi-chan, there is something I want you to see"

The child took her mother's hand as they journeyed deep into the forest. The three soon came to a shrine built within a tree surrounded by four pillars. Rin immediately went before the tree and began to pray. "Mama?" Mimirou asked.

"This is your father's grave…" Fawks replied. The little girl looked at it in wonder. "Your father was a great demon lord who ruled over the west…You have his eyes" She smiled at the girl. "Wow…" Mimirou gasped.

Fawks fell to her knees holding Mimirou in her arms. "He gave his life for ours, Mimi-chan, I don't want you to ever forget that…"

Mimirou nodded proudly, pulling out of her mother's arms, she kneeled before the shrine to pray.

"Don't worry, daddy, I gonna be strong! I'm gonna protect mama and Rin for you. So you have nothing to worry about up in heaven…"

Fawks smiled tears in her eyes, she then gazed up at the sky.

'_Can you see her? See what our love has created? Please watch over and protect her forever…my beloved Sessho-maru…'_


	7. The Headman's plan

**Sorry for not updating, i've been sick all week**

"Thank you for the medicine, Lady Fawks…"

"Please there's no need…" Fawks smiled sweetly as she left the elderly couple's hut with Rin by her side. Mimirou was outside playing clapping games with the other children.

"Mimirou! It's time to go!" Fawks called. "Coming!" the small child sprang up. "Bye guys see ya later!" As she ran towards her mother, Mimirou accidentally bumped into the headman. She looked up into his handsome face, his warm blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Careful there…" he smiled warmly. Mimirou's face took on a cold look. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" Fawks cried rushing over. "No need my good woman" He smiled.

"Please call me Shoji"

"Fawks" She bowed. "And this is my ward, Rin-chan"

Mimirou continued to glare at him with a piercing stare that would rival her father's. "And what's your name? Come now don't be shy…" The headman smiled.

"I am not shy, I just see no need to acknowledge your stupidity with a reply" she replied. The headman sweat dropped, "Quite a vocabulary"

"Mimirou! I am so sorry! I don't know what has gotten into her today!" Fawks began, pulling the girl along as the three of them departed. The head man smirked.

* * *

"Is Mimirou-sama asleep already?" Rin asked as Fawks came to join her outside. "Mmhm, she was behaving so strangely, she's usually a very warm and open child…" Fawks began.

"Yeah…but didn't she remind you of anyone?" Rin began with a soft smile. Fawks returned the smile nodding. "…Just like her Father…"

* * *

"Mama, where are you going?"

Fawks turned to see Mimirou still dressed in her sleeping kimono, rubbing her eyes. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, but the headman has sent for me…"

Mimirou's expression darkened. "…I don't want you to go"

"But I must, Mimi-chan…" Fawks replied softly. "…If you go something bad will happen…"

Fawks turned to Mimirou in shock, the little girl at her with the scrutinizing golden eyes of her father. Fawks sighed, "If I don't go, something worse will happen…"

She left the hut, followed by the frantic cries of her daughter. "No, Mama!!!! Please don't go!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"I can't apologize enough for how rude Mimirou was to you yesterday…" Fawks began. "No need" the headman smiled pouring her tea. "There are a few things I wanted to discuss with you, Fawks-san. Your husband, for instance, what happened to him?"

Fawks lowered her gaze to the cup on the table. "He…was killed in battle…trying to protect my daughter and I…"

"I see…forgive me…" The headman sighed. "It must be hard raising a child all by yourself"

"Rin-chan is a big help…" Fawks smiled. "Fawks-san…the reason I called you here…is to make you a proposal…" The headman began. "I would very much like it, if you became my wife"

Fawks looked at him in shock, she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "…Forgive me…m…my lord, but…it is…far too soon for me to remarry…"

The headman didn't seem a bit disturbed by her rejection, he merely smiled at her. "Before you refuse, there's something about me I'd like you to know, Fawks-san"

He crossed the room gazing out of a small window. "My father was a demon slayer and my mother was a ninja…" He began. "They were the best of the best and from them I have inherited some…unusual properties"

Fawks gazed at him curiously, a little voice in the back of her head was screaming something was wrong. "For example, my eyes are the keenest around. I can see an enemy coming from miles away. Meaning…"

The headman then knelt beside her, to whisper in her ear. "Meaning I can also see the lovely demonic markings that mark your child's cheeks…"

Fawks gasped, covering her mouth. "I really didn't want it to have to come to this. I've kept your secret for so long…but if you refuse to marry me…my lips just might loosen…" he whispered. "You…you wouldn't…" she said barely above a whisper. "Do you really want to risk it? My keen eyes tell me you are not human either, you could always just kill me, but that would make you a murderer and you would be executed. You could try to leave the village, but I promise you I will hunt you down no matter what…" he said in a murderous tone.

Fawks clenched her hands in her lap. "I'll give you a day or two to think it over…"

With that he left the room, Fawks growled, her hand clenched so tight, her claws had pierced her palms. Red blood stained her kimono.


	8. Visit From an Old Friend

"What?! That's black mail!! You can't give in to him!" Rin yelled. "I have no choice, if I don't, he'll tell everyone about us…" Fawks sighed. Mimirou lay asleep in her bed, Fawks pulled the blanket up over her.

"So you're going to give up, _the_ lady Fawks, mate of lord Sessho-maru of the western lands?!" Rin began.

"…Former mate…" Fawks corrected.

"But mate none the less! A woman strong enough to capture the attentions of lord Sessho-maru himself, a great and powerful demon…"

"You know not of what you speak…" Fawks said in a hushed voice. "Sessh-kun became interested in me for my weaknesses, not my strength"

Rin lowered her head. "That may be so…but what truly interested lord Sessho-maru…was how a female such as yourself could find strength from those weaknesses. _That_ is the woman he fell in love with…"

The two women looked up with shocked expressions at the man who had just spoken. The new lord of the western lands, lord Kazoku, stood in the door way. He gazed down at the two woman, then at the girl sleeping in her bed. Fawks stood up in front of her.

Lord Kazoku smiled softly. "It's been quite a while, my lady, I have come by for a visit"

Gazing at his smiling face, all the hostility drained out of her. It told Fawks that he wouldn't hurt or try to take her daughter, she returned his smile. "It is good to see you again, Lord Kazoku…"

* * *

"So the headman is giving you trouble is he?" Kazoku said as he and Fawks walked in the forest so he would not be seen. Fawks nodded sadly.

"Why not just kill him?"

"Lord Shoji is well loved, everyone would know it was I…" Fawks sighed. "I could take care of him for you…" he began. "That still wouldn't work…Shoji said that if anything were to happen to him…then our secret would get out. He's told someone else…"

"I could slaughter the whole village…"

"Now you're being blood thirsty" Fawks giggled. Kazoku smiled, "It is good to see you smile, my lady…"

Fawks frowned slightly turning to look at him. "Why do you call me that? Sessho-maru is dead, I am no longer the lady of the western lands…"

Kazoku smiled softly, "No matter what you will always be the lady of the western lands to me"

He took her face in his hands, "My lady, I want you to know…I was lord Sessho-maru's most trusted friend and…before he asked you to be his mate…he boasted to me about you. Saying how you were the most beautiful woman in all of Japan. I was happy, I had never seen my friend in love before…but then I saw you. Lady Fawks…from the moment I saw you…I lost my heart to you as well…"

Fawks gazed at him in astonishment. Kazoku smiled sadly, "…For once in our very long lives I was jealous of Sessho-maru, for having captured the attentions of such a beautiful and capable young female. I am sorry to say, that when he died…my heart felt lighter…as if I could now take his grieving mate…for that I am extremely sorry…I knew you pregnant when I saw you again at the funeral…"

Fawks gave him another look of surprise. "You told me you want to leave and live in peace with your lord's remains close to you…I knew if anyone were to find out you were carrying lord Sessho-maru's only heir, that would not be possible. They would force you to stay or wait out your pregnancy an try to take the baby from you…"

Fawks nodded softly, "Thank you, Kazoku-sama…If I ever fell in love again…I would have hoped it to be you…" She then sighed pulling away. "…But…I fear that can never be…"

Hot tears began to roll down her face, she smiled sadly, "At times like these…when everything seems so utterly hopeless…I wish…I wish Sessho-maru were still alive…"

Kazoku gazed at her forlornly, wishing deeply from his heart of hearts there was something he could do to help her. "There's the headman's carriage…" Fawks whispered absently. Kazoku came up beside her, indeed there was a carriage in front of her home. "I must go tell him my decision…goodbye…Kazoku-sama…" With that she started back to her home.


	9. Ressurection

"_Sessho-maru! Sessh-kun, please…say something…open your eyes!!"_

'…_My…mate…my mate…is crying…why does she cry? …Is it… for me?'_

Sessho-maru opened his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. "So you're finally awake…"

He turned his head, Kazoku sat smiling at his side. "…Ka…zo…ku…" Sessho-maru gasped, air filling his lungs, he coughed. "LORD SESSHO-MARU!!!!!!!!! I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!" Jaken sobbed.

"…Where…is Fawks…?" he rasped. Kazoku gazed at him seriously, "It has been five long years, my lord. Do you remember your death?"

Sessho-maru gazed up at him in astonishment. "…Then…how…?!"

"Don't you remember, dragon blood has special healing properties?" Kazoku smiled, showing his friend the scar of a cut beginning to disappear into his wrist. "But let's get down to business, your mate and pup are in danger my lord…"

Sessho-maru sprang out of bed donning a robe, "Where?"

"At a village, just north of here, the headman is trying to force her into marriage"

Sessho-maru snarled, "He will pay"

"Jaken fetch my armor and swords"

"Of course!!" the toad demon bowed scurrying away. Sessho-maru turned to his friend. "Tell me exactly how this works…"

"Simple, my lord just a few drops of blood mixed in with your ashes. As you can see, it even restored your missing arm…"

Jaken returned with his lord's garments then left him to change. "Why didn't Fawks stay here?" Sessho-maru asked. "She said she couldn't, everything reminded her of you…" Kazoku said absently.

"I would have thought you would put up more of a fight…I know how you care for her…" Sessho-maru said softly. Kazoku smiled ruefully, "I may love your mate but…you eternally hold her heart"

Sessho-maru looked back at him, then nodded. "I have done my best to protect them, but it seems this problem can only be solved by you my lord" Kazoku said.

Sessho-maru smiled at him, "Thank you, old friend"

Fawks stared out the window of her prison, the slowly began to rise on what was to be her wedding day. She gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Mama…"

Fawks looked over to the door to see Mimirou standing there in her sleeping kimono. "Mimi-chan…you should still be in bed, the wedding isn't for another hour…" Fawks managed a smile.

"Mama…please don't marry him…" the little girl sniffled. "I have no choice, my dear…" Fawks sighed. Mimirou bowed her head, Fawks smiled holding out her arms to her. The child cuddled into her mother's embrace.

"Don't worry…you'll get used to him…"

"…Will you?" Mimirou asked. Fawks didn't reply.

"…I wish papa was still alive…"

"…So do I…" Fawks sighed.

"Good day, my future wife!" The headman cried bursting into the room. The two females glared at him. "Why such glum faces? You should be happy, Mimirou. Tonight you get a new father!"

Mimirou snarled, Fawks had to hold her back. The headman merely smiled cruelly, suddenly he lifted his head, gazing out of the window.

"What is it?" Fawks asked. "…Something's…coming"

Mimirou closed her eyes, they shot open again and she jumped out of her mother's arms dashing out of the room. "Mimirou!" Fawks called. "Stay here…" The headman whispered following after the child.

Mimirou stood in front of the main gate, gazing at it purposefully. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent. A smile came to her lips, "He's here"

"There you are, you little brat!" The headman shouted grabbing onto her arm. But as he did so there was a loud howling roar. A gigantic dog demon burst through the main gate, barking and snarling at the headman. "…What…what in…hell?"

"PAPA!!!!!!!" Mimirou cheered. "…N…no…y…you're supposed to be…dead…!" The headman stuttered. Mimirou growled grabbing hold of his wrist and squeezing. The headman cried out as several bones in his arm snapped. "Don't touch me!" Mimirou hissed, her eyes glowing red.

"Nor my mother…don't bother us ever again!!!!" She roared. "…Y…y…yes…I…I swear it…I…I will never bother you again…" He pleaded. "See that you don't…" said the tall man dressed in armor and fur where the dog demon had been standing. The girl released the headman and he fled, she then turned to her father and smiled. "Did I do good, papa?"

"Yes, pup, very good" Sessho-maru smiled patting her head affectionately. He turned when he heard a gasp. There stood Fawks, her green eyes wide and filling with tears. "…No…it can't be…" She whispered. Sessho-maru smiled at her, "…Mate…"

"Look, mama, papa came back to save us! I knew he would come back!" Mimirou cheered. Fawks stepped up to him staring into his intense amber eyes, she drew back her hand, slapping him across the face with full force. Sessho-maru stared at her in shocked confusion, his hand coming up to his swelling cheek. "Sessho-maru you bastard! How dare you! How dare you die and leave me alone to raise our child" Fawks cried.

Mimirou looked to her mother, then her father. Sessho-maru then smirked, "Are you saying, you're not happy to see me back from the dead, Koi?"

"Shut the hell up! Of course I'm happy to see you, you idiot! The only reason I have to be sad is because you and your stupid brother are so damn selfish! You don't think for one minute what your so called 'sacrifices' will do to your loved ones!" She yelled. Sessho-maru closed his eyes nodding, he pulled Fawks into his embrace. "Forgive me, my love, I will be more careful from now on…"

"You better…" Fawks mumbled into his kimono. "Cause now you have a child to worry about…"

Sessho-maru smiled patting, Mimirou's head, she giggled sweetly. "I will never leave you again…either of you…"

THE END


End file.
